There exist different types of processors, having different capabilities. Certain data types may be best processed on a processor that has specific capabilities, for example images and videos may be best processed on a graphics processing unit (GPU), whilst other data types may be best processed on a digital signal processor (DSP) or a floating-point unit. Some computing devices include two or more different processor types.